polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USAball/@comment-32564701-20170713130732
MY TESTIMONY OF MY LIFE, I said I will not keep this opportunity to myself alone, because I want your life to be more better than mine, if every Rich men and women can share their life story like this I believe the world will be more better. Am Alexander Edward by name, I base in United State, am 53 years old, am from Canada, I graduated from high school (U.S) I have been in United Kingdom for over 15 years now, i have been looking for a job but any companies i meet for vacancy they will tell me come tomorrow come next tomorrow, at they end they will say no vacancy, i have submitted my CV in all banks and companies in United State, i was so poor that my wife and children have to move to Canada and i myself have to go to USA to stay with my friend because i could not pay my rent any more. Until one day, i was searching the Internet which i saw a post wish said (Illuminati Freemason opportunity for you to join the Illuminati society and i read this and i imminently and they told me that they don’t use human for sacrifice but they use blood of animal to make riches, they asked me to pay for some material and I was also asked to send my account number, but i was so poor that as old as i am i don’t even have an account number and i don’t even have money to pay for the material i was asked to buy. But from that point, i recurs what my father use to tell me that (noting good comes easy) i was on the street looking for money to create account and to buy material but all thanks to a Woman that borrow me some money to buy the materials, wish i paid back the money after i have done what i was asked to do, i stated receiving calls from different country, i was surprise, the next day i received an alert on my phone that 666,000 US dollars has been credited in my account, i called them again they told me to use the money to come to United State, my dear friends to my greatest surprise those banks which i have submitted my CV for over 7 years they started calling me, that i should come and work, that they are also ready to pay any amount per month and i was surprise. Drear friends this is how my life stated getting better but today i am among the richest men in USA now, i will advice you all to pick up this email: illuminatinewrule@yahoo.com and start to email them, i want your life to get better more-than mine, please brothers and sister poverty is a sickness, i want you all to email them or add Mr John Nelly on Whats App on +2348077544690 he now live in Nigeria or email the great Illuminati temple now take all the risk and try all your possible best to be a member and i promise you at end the world will celebrate you Thanks.